1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope system, and specifically relates to an endoscope system including two medical devices, settings in the medical devices being partially in common
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, medical device systems such as endoscope systems have widely been used. For example, there are various types of endoscope systems such as stereoscopic endoscope systems that enable stereoscopic observation of an object, frame-sequential-type endoscope systems and simultaneous-type endoscope systems.
For example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-222937, a stereoscopic endoscope system is constructed by combining two processors that process two endoscopic images, in order to combine two endoscopic images to generate an image to be observed.
Also, in facilities such as hospitals, there coexist a plurality of processors for endoscopes, and thus, such processors may be used in various combinations. For example, where a simultaneous-type endoscope system is constructed, the system is constructed by connecting peripheral devices such as a monitor and a light source apparatus to a simultaneous-type processor. Also, where a frame-sequential-type endoscope system is constructed, the system is constructed by connecting peripheral devices such as a monitor and a light source apparatus to a frame-sequential-type processor.